Je vais te dire un secret ::Pt::
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Fic do Hameron Day,14.02.09, celebrando o 1o date sem date. Comunidade Hameron o seria um Valentin's day entre eles? Personagens sao do Titio Shore ...Sexo, palavroes e amor hameron aos cuidado do público.


FIC HAMERON: **"** **Je vais te dire un secret"**

********************************************************************

Eles tinham dormido juntos mais uma vez. E ninguém suspeitava de nada. Ela sentia o corpo dele junto ao seu e se sentia feliz. Ele acordou. Ela não quis abrir os olhos, sabia o q aconteceria. Como sempre.

House tomou suas roupas e saiu. Não fez barulho, era bom naquilo. Não deixou suas marcas, e quando Cameron abriu os olhos poderia jurar q aquilo tudo nunca tinha acontecido. Ele era apenas uma assombração.

No hospital, ele não a olhava mais diretamente. Não pelo menos ao redor dos outros. Evitava qualquer discussão com ela. A médica se resignava como uma santa carmelita. Não reclamava. Não falava sobre o assunto.

Tudo por aqueles poucos momentos q ele demonstrava não ter sido alucinação dela.

Sem menos esperar, ele aparecia no ER com um arquivo pra ela analisar e olhava tão intensamente como jamais pudera lembrar. Ele fazia de conta q ia mudar a pagina e segurava a mão dela....a mesma q segurava a pasta...ele a segurava e continuava falando sobre o caso. Ela tinha q se concentrar muito pra não engasgar.

Se acontecia de estarem levando mais uma bronca da Cuddy, ao sentarem lado a lado, ele aproveitava a mesa como álibi, e brigando com quem fosse...Deixava seus dedos roçarem o joelho dela. Ela fazia q não notava, e então ele a encarava e sorria.

Ele a torturava ao chegar na fila da cafeteria do nada e cheirar seu cabelo. "As maças parecem ser da temporada", ele dizia sobre o ombro de Cam e ela sentia o rosto dele perto do seu, o hálito dele...o cheiro dele. A mão dele no seu pulso. O polegar acariciando sua pele. "Pode colocar a fruta na conta da loirinha sexy". E a deixava com toda aquela vontade de te-lo ali mesmo.

No estacionamento do hospital, certo dia, a moto dele impediu o caminho dela. O dia tinha sido cansativo. O dia não tinha nada de extraordinário. E o carro dela estava a poucos metros dali. Ele a mandou subir. Ela o obedeceu.

O corpo dele estava novamente colado ao dela. Ambos sentiam. O calor. A velocidade. Longe de confessar, alguém q o visse ali, saberia q aquele era um homem feliz. Naquele momento, nada o incomodava no mundo.

Ele a levou diretamente ao seu quarto. Despiu-a, deixando-a apenas com sua lingerie. Cameron já tinha percebido q ele gostava de admirá-la assim. Gostava de sentir seus seios e seu sexo sobre as rendas. Um contato direto e lento. Gostoso para ambos.

Dialogavam sem palavras. Não há maneira pra explicar, se você não foi um voyeur desta cena. Era apenas aquilo...intimo e intenso...

A médica aproveitava para ir tirando cada peça da roupa dele. E quando somente a nudez dele cobria a sua pele, ela subiu em cima do corpo de House...Sentando-se sobre o sexo dele....E o beijou. E com as mãos o acariciava. Massageava seu corpo.

Ele continuava a olha-la...Segurando ambas coxas dela, exigiu seu movimento..seu marear, como onda perdida q vem e volta. Que se perde ao se achar. Ela repousou uma mão no peito dele. Pressionando-o. E com a outra, puxou uma mão dele pro seu seio. Revelando-o.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu quanto tempo passou. O tempo foi marcado pela vontade de te-la mais q aquilo. E a teve.

No fim, ele apenas sussurrou no ouvido dela: "Gosto de te ouvir gemer...por mim".

Ela ainda tentava respirar. Ela ainda segurava o corpo dele contra o seu. Ela sabia o q ocorreria. Ela queria cada segundo ali.

Eles se separaram. House sentou-se na cama, de costas pra ela.

-É melhor você ir.

Cam não conseguiu respirar. Já havia tido dias assim na casa dele, mas nunca com palavras pra ir-se. Hoje ela as ouviu, nítidas e lacerantes.

Ela se levantou, se vestiu lentamente em choque, e estava saindo...quando ele a deteve.

-Deixe-me em paz, House...

Mas ele não se moveu. Não disse nada.

Cameron olhou-o com raiva e esbofeteou a cara dele com toda a força q tinha. O susto apareceu em ambos. E pra a jovem foi como se tivesse acordado.

-Seu grandíssimo filho da mãe...-disse baixo, moldurando cada sílaba- ...Pra mim....chega...CHEGA! – o dedo estava em riste, a voz se elevou-...Se você se aproximar de mim, se você ousar se aproximar de mim...Eu te mato...Não sou tuas prostitutas pra ser tratada assim...E se você não pode me tratar melhor do que quando está com elas... Acabou... acabou..Eu não posso mais me agüentar com as migalhas q você me joga. Você não é casado..nem eu...Não há nada q justifique você me tratar como se eu fosse sua amante barata...Sem uma palavra de carinho ou reconhecimento...Sem uma peça tua na minha casa..ou uma minha na sua...Como se nada disso acontecesse realmente...Eu estou cansada...

-Cameron....

Mas não houve argumentos dele q a fizessem ficar, ela já estava decidida e procurou seu caminho.

Ao trabalhar, ela o olhava....Mas como se nem estivesse na mesma sala q ele. Assim eram as conversas necessárias com ele. Ela ignorava as piadas. E ao entrar na sala da Cuddy, com ele presente, sentava-se no sofá atrás. Ou apenas ficava de pé longe dele.

Ele não a viu mais na cafeteria. E no ER, ela sempre deixava algum outro médico lidar com House.

Algum dia, ele estava esperando no estacionamento... Sentado no capô do carro dela.

-Você não pode me tratar assim. Deixe de ser criança e pare com este tratamento de silêncio.

Cam não disse uma palavra. Ele a segurou e a beijou. Ela se separou do corpo dele...Segurando as mãos dele...

-Eu te odeio. Você me quer agora, pq eu não te quero mais...

-Não é isso...

-Então o q é?

-Eu sinto tua falta....

Ela sabia q era muito pra ele dizer. Mas....

-Já não é o bastante pra mim...

Valetin's Day já era um dia depressivo pra House a qualquer ano q ele escolhesse. Neste era pior. Era uma conspiração para torturá-lo. Pra jogar na cara dele o quanto ele era um imbecil. Ele tinha passado a fase de estar frustrado de não ter mais a situação sob controle...

Agora, era realmente insuportável, pois as palavras.."Eu sinto tua falta..." martelavam na cabeça dele como verdade. Ele sentia falta dela.

Valentin's Day era um dia de esperança pra Cameron a qualquer ano q ela escolhesse. Neste ela a perdeu. Ela uma conspiração para tortura-la. Pra jogar na cara dela o quanto ela era uma idiota. Ela tinha passado a fase de estar com raiva dele por tudo aquilo...

Agora, era realmente insuportável, pois a pena de si mesma martelavam na cabeça dela como verdade. Ela sentia uma tristeza infinita.

A campainha tocou e ela checou o horário...Era tarde, passava da meia-noite...Talvez, mais a curiosidade a fez abrir a porta.

-Allison, por favor, deixe-me entrar.

Ela não mudou de posição.

-Ok, eu entendo...eu trouxe este presente pra você por hj...Você sabe? Valetin's Day...e bla bla...

-Pq?

Ele olhou sério.

- Pq não há outra pessoa q eu queira estar com...E dar um presente hj...

- Já passa da meia-noite...Não há mais nada a celebrar...-ela falou de má vontade-...

House olhou seu relógio.

- Não, você está errada...Hoje o dia tem 25 horas...Ainda é 14 de fevereiro...

Ela se lembrou da mudança de horário. Aceitou o presente. Abriu: uma escova de dentes usada e um vidro de vicodin. O olhar dela era impagável. Ele complementou.

- Você sabe q eu sou incorrigível... Não sou perfeito e com você fui ainda mais imperfeito. Contudo..Bem...Esse é meu pedido de desculpas...E não está sendo fácil faze-lo..Pq eu não gosto de estar nesta situação...Mas sinto tua falta...

Cam respirou fundo e olhou novamente pra caixa.

- É tudo q eu preciso...Minha escova de dente e vicodin...Você disse q eu não deixo marcas na sua casa..Nem fico aqui...É tudo q eu preciso.

E naquele momento, ela notou um cartão: "Je vais te dire un secret"...Letra de House...

- É francês...Você sabe?.Dizem q aquele povo afetado entende tudo de paixão...Quer dizer q eu tenho um segredo a dizer...

Ela abriu e estava em branco. Pensou q como House, ele tivesse esquecido de escrevê-lo.

No entanto, ele não parecia surpreso com a falta de palavras...Aproximou-se bem dela, com o corpo junto ao dela e prendeu uma mecha atrás da orelha dela e segredou:

- Eu acho q te amo.

Ao se separar um pouco, viu q ela sorria e lutava pra não chorar.

Ele a beijou. Ela respondeu.

Foi íntimo e intenso...Como qualquer segredo revelado é.

***Fim***


End file.
